Fireworks
by gglovebug
Summary: GSR. It's the Fourth of July - let the fireworks begin! Response to an Unbound Improv Challenge.


Disclaimer: All rights to CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and its characters belong to CBS/Alliance Atlantis/Jerry Bruckheimer Television/Anthony E. Zuiker. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: G/S  
Summary: GSR. It's the Fourth of July - let the fireworks begin!

A/N: This is my response to the Unbound Improv Challenge of 07/05/04. The first and last lines are provided, and there is a 1,000 word limit. I'm a little bit over, but not by much.

XxxOOOxxX

**"Would you _please_ stop doing that?" **Grissom pleaded in a low voice next to Sara's ear when she brushed her breasts against him for at least the third time in a row while reaching across the table to set out the pot-luck dishes they were responsible for arranging for this year's Fourth of July party in Catherine's back yard.

"Doing what?" Sara asked innocently without looking up from her task.

"Doing that… that thing… that thing you're doing…"

Sara merely continued to organize the plates. "What _thing_ is that, Grissom?"

Grissom gave her a scolding look over the top of his glasses. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"No, Grissom, I don't. Please tell me. What _exactly_ is it that I'm doing that you want me to stop?" Sara tried hard to keep a straight face as she watched Grissom squirm.

He couldn't believe she was making him spell it out and lowered his voice to a mere whisper as he replied, "Brushing your… your… _chest_ against my arm every time you reach for a dish."

"Why, is it _bothering_ you?" She grinned and he thought she was enjoying this just a little too much.

"If it wasn't, would I have asked you to stop?"

Sara thought she could hear a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Exactly _how_ is it bothering you, Grissom?" She arched a brow and grinned lasciviously.

Despite himself, Grissom had to admit that he was enjoying being "bothered" and it was nice to see 'Flirtatious Sara' again - better than 'Brooding Sara' or 'Mad as Hell Sara'. But he wasn't quite sure why she had emerged, or why she seemed to be in an extra mischievous mood tonight… torturing him.

"What's gotten into you tonight, Sara?"

There was no mistaking the sultry tone in Sara's husky voice, "Nothing… yet."

Grissom gulped and his eyes were as wide as saucers as the plate he was holding fell to the ground and shattered.

XxxOOOxxX

Warrick had been observing the exchange between Sara and Grissom, and chuckled to himself when he saw Grissom begin to turn at least three different shades of red as he bent down to pick up the shards of glass from the patio. He wondered what Sara had said to him to cause that kind of response. He knew it had to be good by the complete look of disbelief Grissom had on his face. He seemed absolutely flummoxed. Warrick nudged Nick, who was busy pouring himself another cup of Greg's "special" Fourth of July punch.

"What's up, War?"

"You gotta see this, man."

"See what?" Nick asked as he turned to look at his friend. Warrick just nodded his head in Grissom and Sara's direction and Nick followed his gaze.

"Whoa. Now there's something you don't see every day. Grissom looks like some poor puppy that's just had his nose swatted with a newspaper – totally bamboozled." Nick laughed.

"Yeah. Who'd a thought?"

"Maybe he's had too much of this punch of Greg's. High octane stuff ya know."

"What's that I hear about my famous Firecracker Fermentation, Nick? Too much for you?" Bouncing around like a firecracker himself, Greg elbowed Nick before pouring himself a cup of the brew.

"No, not for me – but maybe for the boss man over there." Nick answered.

Greg looked over at Grissom. "Nah, he hasn't had a drop – but Sara, I made sure she got a cup. Seems to have loosened her up a little, don't you think?"

Nick and Warrick exchanged worried looks and then both of them looked back at Greg. He looked back at them sheepishly.

"Don't worry. She got the low octane version. I made sure she only had a small cup and just one. When I snuggle up next to her on the blanket for the fireworks display later, I want her to be fully aware… you know what I mean?" Greg winked.

Warrick and Nick both shook their heads at him and snorted.

"Yeah, right, Greg… like _that'll_ happen." Warrick snickered.

"Maybe you've already had enough of this stuff, Greggo…" Nick grinned as he playfully tried to take Greg's cup from him.

XxxOOOxxX

After Grissom had deposited the shards of glass in the trash can, he walked over to where Sara was now sitting in one of the swings hanging from Lindsey's swing set. Grissom took the one next to her.

"Are you feeling okay, Sara?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling great actually. How 'bout you?" She looked over at him and grinned. "I see your natural color has returned. Red does look good on you, but blue – _that_ really brings out your eyes."

"Sara…" Grissom responded in a gentle, warning tone, a smile forcing its way to his lips despite his efforts. "You know, I haven't seen this side of you in a long time. Frankly, I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before."

"I decided that life's too short to go around denying your feelings." She shot him a pointed look and then sighed. "This party reminded me of the Fourth of July we spent back in Boston that summer – do you remember?"

Grissom's expression grew wistful. "Yeah… yeah I do."

"Remember the fireworks?"

"Actually, no... We didn't get around to seeing the fireworks… I believe we were… creating some of our own."

"Those were the ones I was referring to."

"Oh…"

"How about a repeat performance?" Sara teased and stood up from the swing. She turned and gave Grissom a mischievous grin as she started walking toward the tall bushes at the back of Catherine's house.

Grissom looked around to make sure no one was watching before following discreetly.

Once he caught up with her behind the house, he whispered, "You know, we can't be doing this."

"Why not? You're always saying that. Give me one good reason."

"I'm your boss. We could lose our jobs."

"The days of the anti-fraternization policy, which never worked, are over, Grissom. I've checked the departmental regulations on inter-office relationships and you know what I found out?" She didn't wait for an answer. "As long as each party signs some papers in HR stating that they won't sue the city over sexual harassment and agree to avoid indiscreet behavior while at the workplace, nothing can be done."

Grissom was taken aback. "You've researched this?"

Sara placed both hands on Grissom's chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh yes," she replied as she traced tiny circles on the front of his shirt with her fingers.

Grissom found Sara's touch intoxicating… and overwhelming.

He grasped her wrists in his hands and pinned them by her head against the wall. Looking deep into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, enjoying the soft feel of her lips against his. He then deepened the kiss as Sara parted hers, urging him on as they both abandoned themselves to the moment. Finally, they parted to catch their breaths.

"Still want me to stop?" Sara teased.

Grissom smiled against her mouth. "No…"

Sara giggled.

**"That's better."**

FIN


End file.
